The training courses are costly in terms of duration, of quantity of material to be cut up and of the significant number of trainers needed to allow the apprentice to progressively acquire such a mastery of the cutting process.
The duration of the training could be reduced when the risks of accident are limited by the installation of specific protection means close to cutting elements of the machines. Such means (shrouds, plates, guiding means, etc.) are for example described in the patent documents U.S. Pat. No. 7,984,735, U.S. Pat. No. 538,842 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,359.
However, these means are not adapted to the acquisition of the hand skills and of the posture necessary for the management of the danger, since the added protection means are aimed at masking the cause of the risk run. These protection means may prove to be effective in a professional context but are not appropriate in a learning context.
More recently, another approach has been developed in order to provide the use of simulation means to reconstruct a virtual environment for optimizing the safety conditions of the cutting process. Such an approach is presented for example in the patent documents US 20120022677 and US 20090240482. These documents are more particularly aimed at choosing the shape and the location of optimum off-cuts or of the cutting lines based on the detection of the workpiece to be cut, or else at controlling the areas of interference between the cutting tool and the material to be cut up.
These simulations do not provide suitable learning means in order to ensure a training optimized in time and in means, while at the same time allowing the management of the risks to be integrated into the cutting professions, in particular, but not exclusively, the wood cutting profession.